Wherever you Go
by crystaltears16
Summary: Oneshot. She was a murderer, a fugitive, a criminal. He was a spinal surgeon, a good man, a life saver. She falls in love, she wants to run away before someone else gets hurt because of her. Can he convince her to stay? Jate


_**A/N:**_ This is my first oneshot on here so it may be really bad but any review is welcome and I would appreciate ''constructive criticism' so I know where to improve. Thankies :D Oh, and thanks to Flips for helping me figure out how to post on here!

**Disclaimer: **If only i could own Lost... snif

**_

* * *

_**

_Wherever you go_

Kate stared out to the ocean, watching each wave crash over each other. Half of her is desperate to seek out a rescue ship, yet the other half doesn't want to leave – go back on the run, running from her past… running from Jack.

It's not like she doesn't want to run from him – she desperately wants to remain forever in his arms, safe from what the world throws at her. But she can't stand the feelings between them, knowing he loves her deeply makes Kate want to run to the furthest corner of the Earth.

_Why me?_

Kate doesn't understand. She was a fugitive. A criminal. A murderer. Yet he loves _her_ and nobody else. Why does he love her when all she can do is run away from what scares her? Frightened he himself will somehow end up hurt because of her, she distances herself away from him everyday, yet Jack always breaks through to her, he can read her eyes, he knows she's struggling to accept this new feeling, struggling to accept he will never leave her side.

'Kate…'

Kate looks up, alarmed as Jack stares deep into her eyes, assuring her everything will be alright with one look.

'I love you'

Jack searches Kate's eyes, looking for some kind of break-through. Kate had put up her walls, knowing Jack could see right through her. She turned to run, terrified of these new feelings but instantly felt a firm hand encircling her wrist.

'Jack let me go!'

'Damnit Kate! Not until you tell me how you feel! Kate I care for you more than I care for anybody else, and I know you feel the same. You may be sorry you kissed me, but I'm not. You may think it was a mistake, but I don't, Kate, why are you so scared?

Kate looked down, biting her lip. Jack's hand still firmly planted on her wrist.

'Jack…you of all people should know I don't do commitment. Everyone I love let me down – whether they leave, use me or die. I don't want you to do the same. Jack, I love you, so much but I just _can't. _When rescue comes, I'll be put in jail when I am found. If the marshals are not there, I'm running. I _can't_ let myself get into relationships! Jack, of everyone here why do you choose me? You deserve so much better than a murdering criminal!'

Kate took a deep breath, thankful she had gotten her burden off her shoulders. Jack stared back into her eyes, piercing her heart, making her weak at the knees and leaving her breathless. Jack leaned in, as if to give her a kiss, but pulled away at the last moment and whispered;

'Kate, I love you no matter what, I will never leave you, I will never hurt you intentionally. I don't want to love anyone other than you. I don't care what you've done, wherever you go, I will go. Even if that means we run to Timbuktu.''

Kate laughed amidst her tears. She looked up at Jack and took one hesitant step forwards, closing the gap between them. Jack rested his head on hers, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Kate stiffened. She had never felt this affection before, it was new to her and that made her frightened. She took a deep breath and silently counted to five.

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

Almost slowly, she moved her arms so that they rested on Jack's shoulders. She held on to his neck as she pulled away and looked into his eyes only to see genuine love.

Jack saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and slowly brought his thumb to stroke her cheek. He leant down, and gently kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed back, almost shyly, but gaining more confidence as the kiss developed into a passionate furnace of heat and passion.

Kate broke away, and leant up to Jack's ear and whispered

'That's one kiss I'm not sorry for, and this time, I'm not running away.'

Jack hugged her to his chest and murmured against her curls,

'I'm not going to let you run away this time.'


End file.
